


Жажда

by DFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Это он, он, он виноват во всех ее бедах.





	Жажда

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Она выводит пальцем на покрытой колючей изморозью стене: «Гарри Поттер, будь ты проклят». 

Буквы расплываются, а пальцы скрючивает, словно от прикосновения ко льду. Когда-то, давным давно в детстве, она помнила, была одна очень холодная зима: камин у тетки топили не переставая, и все семейство старалось не отлипать от него без особой надобности. Но с неизбежностью поцелуя дементора наступала ночь, и они ложились в постели, стуча зубами, укрываясь с головой, и так засыпали, едва согревшись собственным дыханием. А когда просыпались, вода в клетке авгура была покрыта тонкой ледяной коркой, и он не кричал, против обыкновения, а дрожал, пряча клюв под крыло. Думала, и вовсе издохнет, и, бывало, грела птицу за пазухой. Отогревшийся авгур с присущей ему наглостью и тупостью тотчас начинал верещать, и конечно, влетало обоим.

Чтобы не слышать теткиных криков, она спасалась на улице.

На скате крыши, на солнечной стороне, намерзали огромные сосульки. Она брала их в руки и держала, пока не переставала чувствовать пальцы, а по рукам, затекая в рукава, текла и текла талая вода. Спустя несколько минут пальцы замерзали так, что их становилось трудно разогнуть, краснели и скрючивались. А когда после согревающих чар начинали оттаивать, словно тысячи иголок прошивали подушечки, и хотелось кричать в голос. Но ей нравилось.

Она запомнила то ощущение.

Как сейчас. Но сейчас, она знает, пальцы сводит вовсе не от холода: здешние стены пропитаны чужой болью и враждебной магией, и подушечки будут ныть еще долго, сколько бы она на них ни дышала. В том, что она заживо гниет в этом каменном мешке — виноват Гарри Поттер.

Будь он проклят. Он и его потомки до седьмого колена.

Это он, только он, исключительно он виноват во всех ее бедах. 

Он лишил ее родителей, лишил детства, а потом и юности, забрал ее жизнь, растоптал мечты и надежды, а остатки вышвырнул за ненадобностью — так бросают объедки собакам и нищим.

Ему никогда не было до нее дела. Ведь кто она? Мисс Диггори — серая, даже волосы красившая в пепельный, тихая мышка, слащавая скоромница, что таскалась везде за своим дядюшкой, растерявшим, должно быть, в дороге остатки мозгов. Хрипла, неловко откашливаясь, попадаясь на глаза в Министерстве: «Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер». Он кивал и торопился мимо. 

«Здравствуйте, мисс Диггори, как поживает ваш дядюшка, мисс Диггори?»

Надеялась, что посмотрит этими своими зелеными пронзительными глазами, спросит — неважно о чем, о ней. Но мисс Диггори — пустое место. Настолько пустое, что даже взгляда не достойно, не то что прикосновения.

А ведь хотелось. 

С самого первого мига, как увидела — захотела, хотя не знала, что такое возможно, не верила книжкам и чужим подслушанным россказням, пока не почувствовала мороз вдоль позвоночника и горячий пульс между ног. Всей кожей, под одеждой, в единый миг ставшей колючей и ненужной, хотелось его прикосновения. Думала, ладони у него теплые. Должны быть, обязаны, чтобы согреть.

Губы пересыхали от одного взгляда на него. Будто хотелось пить, но жажда была иной.

Они ведь были связаны — с самого начала, еще до начала, до его рождения даже. Куда крепче, чем он надеялся, чем она — хотела.

Как-то раз одно неловкое движение, и их руки встретились на ручке коляски этого слюнявого идиота Диггори, и пальцы у него оказались теплые и твердые, как она и надеялась.

Вздрогнула — от внезапности, ненавидя себя за это, а он сразу отдернул руку, будто почувствовал что-то. А может, и вправду почуял, как загнанный в угол зверь чует свою участь?

«Ах, простите, мисс Диггори».

Будто что-то это могло изменить.

Прикосновение все еще жгло, как лед, приложенный к разгоряченной коже, как огонек, поднесенный к самой ладони. А она уже понимала: это первый и последний раз — так.

Так близко. Так горячо. Так хорошо. Дальше будет хуже. 

И ведь стало. 

Когда увидела под сползшей личиной Лорда его растерянные глаза, восторжествовала. 

Но торжество обернулось провалом. А чертов Гарри Поттер снова выскочил сухим из воды.

Будь он проклят. Он и его потомки до седьмого колена.

А ведь в тот краткий миг ее безраздельного торжества казалось: теперь-то уже не уйдет, теперь будет ее, только ее и ничей больше. Успела подумать, как свяжет и оседлает вздрогнувшие бедра.

Она кладет на стену всю пятерню, смазывая буквы, тут же стекающие водой. Держит руку так долго, что та немеет до самого локтя.

Горячей, живой, левой ладонью задирает подол своей арестантской робы до самого пупка. Увидят — пусть видят, пусть думают, что хотят. Она — Дельфини Риддл, потомок Слизерина, Авгур. Ей ли стесняться какого-то вшивого авроришки?

Ледяными, обожженными холодом пальцами гладит себя между ног — быстрее, быстрее. Чувствует, как набухает маленький бугорок плоти и жар от него перебивает холод, заставляя содрогаться. 

Пальцы скользят глубже, и она чувствует их холод, сжимается внутри, насаживаясь на них, думая: так бы она села сверху, оседлав его бедра, смотрела бы в глаза — точно так же темнеющие от страха, как от любви, прикоснулась к губам, почувствовала, наконец, его вкус. 

Вкус его крови.


End file.
